


Ретроспектива

by Everwinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Drama, Horror, M/M, Romance, SW 4.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Они должны были убить друг друга еще при первой встрече. Но что-то пошло не так.





	Ретроспектива

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды krtsk на SW 4.0

Дышать было тяжело, за каждый вдох приходилось сражаться, кусками отгрызая необходимый воздух. Мир плавал, словно размышляя, стоит ли окончательно схлопнуться до точки или накрыть полностью и посмотреть, получится ли раздавить. Боль расползлась от пятна до тяжелого одеяла, окутала и расцвела колючим шаром в груди.

На лоб легла влажная ладонь, прикосновение обожгло холодом, но в голове прояснилось. В нос ударил резкий запах, и Цукишима смог открыть глаза: серый потолок был отдаленно знаком, возникшее в поле зрения помятое лицо узнавалось лучше. Если бы еще очки вернули…

— Цукки, подожди, я сейчас позову…

— Ямагучи, — голос, похожий на сиплое карканье, заставил поморщиться. — Где я?

Ямагучи свел брови, даже не пытаясь ответить. Мокрая тряпка со лба исчезла, узкая ладонь с тонкими пальцами тронула виски.

— Вам еще нужно отдохнуть, — робкий женский голос мастерски модулировал не свойственную ему суровость. Ямагучи тяжело вздохнул и в ответ на расфокусированный, но требовательный взгляд надел Цукишиме очки. Мир приобрел привычную четкость, яркая картинка отозвалась пульсирующей болью за глазами и почему-то в желудке.

— Что произошло?

Ямагучи переглянулся с Ячи. Та вздохнула, неодобрительно покачала головой, но вышла. Тонкая фигура в потрёпанном медицинском халате терялась на фоне серых, покрытых трещинами стен подозрительно знакомой квартиры.

— Ты едва не погиб, — сказал Ямагучи, — Куроо вытащил тебя.

Куроо.

Цукишима выдохнул, не зная, что сказать, о чем спросить в первую очередь. Его развеселило, что Ямагучи решил сначала выдать именно эту информацию.

Значит, не соврал. Действительно примчался вытаскивать его сначала из пасти другого гуля, а потом, очевидно, и с того света. 

— Где он?

***

— Я не просил меня спасать.

На краю крыши — мрачный силуэт. Хоть бери да рисуй страничку готического комикса. Цукишима никогда не умел рисовать.

— И тебе привет, — прозвучало приглушенно. Когда только успел маской разжиться? Прошлую разбили, это Цукишима еще помнил. — Не хочешь посмотреть? Видок отличный. Одна из самых высоких точек в окрестностях.

— Место тоже неплохое. Похоже на одно из убежищ гулей. 

— Оно и есть, — кивнул Куроо.

— Странно, что его еще... — Цукишима осекся, когда по стене с шорохом съехало растерзанное тело без головы.

— Они пытались, — ответил Куроо, не обернувшись. Цукишиме стало интересно, что так сильно привлекло его внимание. 

Солнце уже село, оставило только тускло-алую полосу в небе, раскрашивая Токио красным с серыми тенями вперемешку. Горизонт переломился, на силуэте города вздулся уродливый нарост. 

Цукишима скучал по зеленому цвету. По желтому, пожалуй, тоже. Он устал от всех оттенков красно-черного вокруг. Даже от безликих светло-серых плащей CCG воротило.

И эта штука с глазами не добавляла воодушевления. Огромное, пугающее… нечто, чему Цукишима не мог дать названия, закрывало многочисленные глаза, замирая скрюченным деревом без веток. 

— Что это?

— Кагуне.

— Чей?

— Не знаю.

Холодный ветер дернул за одежду, бросил в лицо затхлым воздухом, словно из давно закрытого подвала.

— Давно оно здесь?

— Не очень.

Неясность ситуации начинала раздражать. Односложные ответы, которые ничем не помогали, тоже. Спокойствие и безучастность Куроо раздражали сильнее всего. Можно было расспросить Ямагучи, по-хорошему, именно это и следовало сделать в первую очередь, а не плестись на подгибающихся ногах на крышу, искать одного ненормального гуля. Хотя кто бы говорил о нормальности. 

Куроо поежился, накинул капюшон, спасаясь от настырного пронзительного ветра.

— Ты говорил, что никого не убивал, — начал Цукишима, — а какуджа…

— Я говорил, что не убивал людей, никогда, никаких, — нетерпеливо перебил Куроо, сверкнув какуганом сквозь прорези явно чужой маски. — Но ни разу — что не убивал гулей.

Цукишима раздраженно цыкнул и сорвал ее, зная, что Куроо не будет сопротивляться. Бело-красное поле в зеленый ромб — где только взял эту пакость?

— И ты считаешь, что это должно меня успокоить?

Куроо криво усмехнулся.

— Конечно, нет. Ты же следователь.

Цукишима повертел трофей в руках.

— Не уверен. Мое тело не нашли, так что...

Куроо приблизился, заслоняя собой город, залитый, словно пеной из пожарного шланга, огромным кагуне. Впившись пальцами в локоть Цукишимы, притянул ближе.

— Ты жив и мне плевать, хотел ты, чтобы тебя спас гуль, или нет. Я бы сделал это в любом случае.

— Я знаю, — сказал Цукишима, чуть сжимая крепкое — куда крепче человеческого — плечо, — ты недвусмысленно дал понять, что никуда я от тебя не денусь. Меня это устраивает.

Куроо растерянно моргнул, потом во взгляде мелькнуло понимание.

Дыхание у него было горячее и плотное, совсем человеческое. А пальцы наверняка оставят черно-фиолетовые синяки: Куроо словно когти запустил. Цукишима знал, что он его ни за что не отпустит. Гули — охотники, и бросать добычу, еще и сложную, не в их природе. Куроо был одним из лучших охотников.

Хотя в их первую встречу Цукишима и понятия об этом не имел. 

Та ночь казалась далекой, словно это было годы назад. Тогда они вели свою охоту, бесполезную, бесплодную. 

Цукишима задумался: помнит ли Ямагучи их первую встречу с Куроо так же четко, как и он сам?

***

Ночь полна ужасов. А тишина — громче крика.

Цукишима выдохнул, сощурился, пытаясь рассмотреть монстра перед собой. 

Они наткнулись на него почти случайно. Искали Проглота, которого вроде как видели в этом районе всего десять минут назад. Проглот жрал без меры и особенно любил толстых мужиков, красивых женщин и следователей по гулям. О, как он их любил! Ради следователей он даже вылезал из своего логова чаще, чем любой другой среднестатистический гуль. Но след обрывался, Проглот уходил снова и снова, словно растворялся в воздухе. Эта же мелочь просто попала под руку. Цукишима заметил его первым. А Ямагучи метким броском сбил мчащегося по крышам гуля, и падалицу тут же повязали. Маску он потерял и лицо теперь ничто не скрывало.

Острие замерло прямо напротив носа, но гуль, кажется, вообще не переживал по этому поводу. Наверняка Цукишима — не первый следователь, которого он видел так близко, и это уже наводило на мысль. Он сидел, вальяжно развалившись на холодном асфальте, словно на дорогом диване. Только бокала с виски не хватало. 

— На самом деле, я даже не виноват, — словно удивленно сообщил гуль. 

Цукишима нахмурился. Его очень часто пытались сожрать. Или убить, а потом сожрать, или просто убить. Таких вот спокойных экземпляров было меньшинство. Но они тоже хотели его в первую очередь убить. Высказаться можно и трупу, это даже проще: не придется выслушивать ненужные ответы и претензии по поводу отрубленных конечностей. Гуль этот был высоким, но не длинным, как Цукишима, массивнее, не похожим на отощавшего, несмотря на то, что следователи как могли мешали монстрам питаться. Абсолютно всех знать было невозможно, хоть следователи и пытались делать вид, что у них все под контролем. Но, увы, многие еще расхаживали неопознанными, а потому поймать их было непросто. Об этом гуле навскидку ничего не вспоминалось, и Цукишима присматривался к добыче, тщательно запоминая приметы, чтобы пробить потом по базе. Хотя какие тут приметы? Эту прическу ни с чем не спутаешь. 

— Да неужели, — ядовито ответил Цукишима, — а этот приятель сам себя сожрал.

Обглоданный труп не вызывал отвращения. Цукишима привык. Наверное, слишком быстро и слишком просто: Ямагучи в особо тяжелых случаях все еще бегал блевать в кусты. 

Гуль посмотрел на труп так, словно только сейчас обнаружил его рядом с собой, задумчиво облизнулся. 

— Если ты намекаешь, что его убил я, то это не так.

— Да ладно? — Цукишима усмехнулся. Гуль кивнул и потянулся к трупу. На острие клинка, упершегося ему в грудь, он только успокаивающе улыбнулся.

— Тихо-тихо, мы же цивилизованные люди.

Цукишима хмыкнул, но когда гуль снова потянулся к своей жертве, не проткнул того насквозь. Хотя и следовало. Все они монстры. Все они только и ждут удобного момента, чтобы отгрызть тебе голову. Ну или хотя бы какую-то конечность. 

Стоило бы уже тогда задуматься, что говорить с гулем — так себе идея. Не убить монстра на месте — тоже. 

Гуль аккуратно оттянул воротник замызганного пиджака на мертвеце и показал очень характерную полосу на шее. 

— Ты его придушил? — спросил Цукишима, на что гуль скорчил недовольную рожу. 

Суицидник, понял Цукишима, обычная еда для тех, кто не убивает, падальщиков. Только для того, чтобы найти их, совсем необязательно лезть в чужую квартиру.

— И зачем ты его вытащил сюда?

— Чтобы не забрызгать кровью обои? — ответил гуль полуутвердительно, словно на слишком очевидный вопрос. — У парня еще старшая сестра есть. Ей отойдет квартира, а продать жилье, в котором кого-то грохнули или сожрали, достаточно трудно.

Цукишима озадаченно нахмурился.

— Ты за ним следил?

— Зачем? — очень искренне удивился гуль. — Он сам все рассказал. Люди, знаешь ли, могут быть весьма откровенны.

Легкий тон и ехидная снисходительная улыбка совсем не вязались со смертельно-серьезным взглядом.

— С чего бы ему с тобой откровенничать?

— Потому что больше не с кем?

Ямагучи на своем первом задании едва не распрощался с жизнью. Цукишима знал его с детства, они учились в одной школе. Гуля, который его едва не убил, поймали через пару дней, он сейчас сидел в Кокурии. А Ямагучи, толком не отойдя от наркоза, плакал, что не хочет умирать в одиночку, только не в одиночку. 

Люди, отчаявшиеся, опустошенные, брошенные, лишившиеся всякого страха, люди, которым нужна помощь, а последний, кого они видят — монстр, ждущий, пока они сдохнут, чтобы сожрать еще теплое, сочащееся кровью мясо?

Мразь.

Клинок вошел под ключицу, брызнуло красным. Гуль перехватил куинке, не давая ему войти глубже, другой рукой дотянулся до локтя Цукишимы — когти сформировавшегося кагуне вонзились глубоко в мышцы. Гуль отшвырнул его в сторону, раздирая руку. Цукишима успел увидеть, как Ямагучи всаживает копье гулю между ребер. Очки слетели, потерялись где-то во мраке — дрянь, хоть бы один фонарь работал! Цукишима поднялся, не обращая внимания на боль, куинке, рукоять которого вырвало из рук, валялся где-то в стороне. Ямагучи неподвижно лежал у стены, но, кажется, был жив. Воцарилась тишина.

Цукишима с трудом нашел очки. Предплечье горело огнем, мышцы не слушалась. Ямагучи и вправду был жив — сидел, баюкая поврежденную руку, скула уже опухла, глаз заплыл. Перелом? Трещина? Просто ушиб? Где тот гад?

Гуля не было. Трупа тоже. На месте драки остались кровавые пятна, потерянная маска, сломанный куинке и два следователя, которых только что сделали, как детей. 

***

— Что ищешь?

Цукишима ответил раздраженным взглядом и продолжил перебирать базу. Не то, не то, не то… Этот похож…

— Эй! — Хината помахал рукой у него перед носом, едва не сбив очки. Цукишима зло зашипел в ответ и посоветовал свалить. Вот же бестолочь, как только жив до сих пор? Они с Кагеямой были два сапога пара, и Цукишима тайно надеялся, что их поставят не с более опытными следователями, а друг с другом. И тогда они либо очень громко и ярко подохнут, попутно угробив всех гулей и полгорода с жителями, либо провалятся так эпично, что над ними будет потешаться всё CCG. Впрочем, зная этих двоих, они могли и совместить.

Не то, не то, опять не то…

Можно было спросить, но не позволяла гордость.

— Гуля ищу, — буркнул Цукишима, искренне надеясь, что Хинате этого хватит. Ага, как же. 

— Какого? Проглота? Вы вроде его ловите, да? Это он вас так?

«Чтоб ты провалился», — подумал Цукишима, прикидывая, чем швырнуть в голову Хинате. 

— Если ты видел его лицо, то найти будет проще.

Савамура явился, как спасение. Следователь особого класса, он справлялся со всеми одинаково успешно: и с мелкими бестолковыми новичками, и с опасными тварями, за которыми тянулся многокилометровый кровавый след.

Цукишима убрал пару листов, открывая подобранную маску. Простая пластиковая личина, наполовину закрашенная красным. У Савамуры брови полезли на лоб.

— Это он оставил?

— Потерял, когда Ямагучи его сшиб. На вид он примерно вашего возраста, волосы черные… прическа такая, ни с чем не спутаешь. Моего роста. Кажется…

— Кажется? — переспросил Савамура.

— Он сидел. Тип — коукаку.

Кагуне — охотничий орган гулей. Специальная такая дополнительная конечность, которая помогает ловить людей. Потому что люди — добыча гулей. Их еда. Потому что гули физически не могут употреблять в пищу что-либо другое. Впрочем, это может быть и не конечность. У таких, как этот, с типом коукаку, кагуне похож на клинки и щиты. Конечности — это к остальным. Ринкаку, бикаку, укаку. Хвосты, крылья, щупальца, клешни. Иногда это даже красиво. И настолько же жутко, потому что видишь ты этот орган секунду, после чего все смазывается в неясное пятно, и еще через секунду ты не видишь уже ничего.

А еще бывают пробудившиеся. И это сущий кошмар. Гули, которые жрут других гулей, мутируют и едут крышей. Крысиный волк, который рвет и своих, и чужих. А кагуне мутирует. Какуджа — так это называется. Чаще всего имеет вид брони, но на самом деле выглядеть может как угодно. И это всегда нагоняет ужас, потому что и без того сильный гуль становится настоящим монстром, с которым справиться может только группа опытных следователей. 

Савамура непонятно хмыкнул, вертя маску в руках.

— Хината, тебя Кагеяма вроде искал, — заметил он и растерянно оглянулся, когда тот исчез, словно его и не было.

— Все так серьезно? — спросил Цукишима, неловко перекладывая руку. Правая была изодрана в хлам, но оставаться в больнице он отказался. Гуль умудрился не искалечить ему конечность, все зарастет, вернется в норму. Синяки и ссадины от незапланированного полета он вообще не считал. 

Ямагучи досталось сильнее. Мало того, что остался без куинке, так эта тварь сломала ему руку, ногу и оставила трещину в скуле. Куда уж серьёзнее. По большому счету, гуль мог их добить. И понимание, насколько сильно им повезло наткнуться на не слишком мстительного, здорово нервировало. Если они не могли справиться с ним, то что бы они сделали Проглоту, которого так упрямо преследовали? И насколько неизвестный монстр сильнее? Цукишима терпеть не мог, когда слишком много вопросов оставалось без ответов.

— Он не особо злопамятный, — сказал Савамура, — не убил еще ни одного следователя, хотя особо настырных искалечил знатно. 

Маска с пластиковым стуком легла на стол, Савамура быстро разыскал нужное досье. Полупустое, на фото — знакомые прическа и маска. Из описания — тип кагуне, несколько примет и способ охоты.

— Танат?

— Приходит к самоубийцам, ждет, пока покончат с собой и забирает трупы. Первым не нападает, предпочитает сбежать, защищается всегда яростно, калечит нападающего и скрывается, не добивая. Был замечен в нескольких районах, одиночка. Легендарная в своем роде личность. 

— Вы с ним встречались? 

— Мельком. Сколько погонь за ним было, сколько охотников, так до сих пор и неясно, где его логово, из какого района приходит, насколько опасен. 

Цукишиму ответ не устроил. Он рассчитывал услышать совершенно иное. Но при этом сразу понял, почему Савамура отослал Хинату. Этот гуль был силен хотя бы тем, что прекрасно контролировал кагуне и обладал хитростью и изобретательностью, достаточной, чтобы не первый год водить следователей за нос. Хината же не знал, где нужно остановиться. В своем стремлении быть первым обязательно нарвался бы на неприятности. А следом за ним и Кагеяма, не желающий уступать ни шага. И хотя способностей Кагеяме не занимать, Цукишима не был уверен, что в этой драке готов поставить на него. 

— Мой тебе совет, — весомо и строго сказал Савамура. Верный знак, что стоит прислушаться. И Цукишиме казалось, что сказанное ему сильно не понравится. — Сообщи, что успел узнать, а мы создадим фоторобот, затем сделай вид, что никогда не встречал. 

Цукишима тупо глядел на тонкую линию, разделяющую маску на белое и красное.

— Вот так просто? — спросил он в удаляющуюся спину. Савамура даже не обернулся. 

***

— Я слышал, что он уже двух напарников сменил, — Ямагучи говорил с трудом. Цукишима отстраненно наблюдал за тем, как двигается его грудная клетка. Трещина в ребре. Гуль неплохо припечатал его о стену, но мог и сильнее. Так, чтобы сломанные ребра пробили легкие. Цукишима видел, как это бывает.

— Тем более непонятна его позиция. Гулей нужно уничтожить.

— Ты их ненавидишь, — констатировал Ямагучи, чередуя слова с вдохами.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Цукишима. — Просто они не должны существовать. Или они, или мы. Все просто.

Не просто. Просто никогда не бывает. Но на сложное никто никогда не согласится. Он — тоже.

Он приходил к Ямагучи через день и сидел недолго. Ямагучи в шутку прогонял его ловить Проглота, потому что наглые новички их обскачут и им ничего не достанется. Цукишима не улыбался, гадая, на каком гуле эти самые новички сломаются. Как куклы. Такое он тоже видел. Люди хрупкие, куда им до непробиваемых тварей в десять раз быстрее, сильнее и живучее. И все это гулям давали RC-клетки. Особые клетки, которые есть и у людей, вот только у гулей их гораздо больше. И чтобы поддерживать такой уровень, им нужна еда, богатая этим важным элементом. Такая, казалось бы, мелочь: количество каких-то там клеток. Гули даже внешне от людей ничем не отличались, только черно-алыми глазами — при активации какугана — да наличием кагуне. И в то же время, эта мелочь расставила их по разные стороны, натравила друг на друга и сделала заклятыми врагами. 

Ветер был на удивление холодным, и Цукишима кутался в плащ, который не спасал совершенно. Последнее место охоты Проглота — пустынный проулок. Три шага в сторону — и попадешь на оживленную улицу. Отличное место для засады ночью. А какая-то фифа, от которой осталась одна нога и кровавые потеки на стенах, решила, что это отличное место для прогулки. Или Проглот как-то заманил ее сюда? И ведь не поймешь: каждый раз гуль выбирал другой метод. То мог наброситься посреди на минуту опустевшего парка, то выслеживал добычу, как заправский охотник, то заманивал…

— Проблемный парень, — пробурчал Цукишима, брезгливо вытирая руки. Темно, фонарик садится, кроме кровавых потеков и огрызка ноги — ни следа. В соседних кафе ничего не видели, свидетелей нет. Хуже, кажется, быть не может.

— Ты знаешь, бродить ночью по злачным местам — плохая затея.

Может.

Рука отозвалась болью, но пальцы надежно сомкнулись на рукояти куинке. Голос показался смутно знакомым, и Цукишима силился вспомнить, где же его слышал. Гуль не торопился нападать, стоял за углом дома, надежно спрятавшись даже от случайного проблеска света.

— Верно, — протянул Цукишима, — можно встретить сомнительных и опасных личностей.

— И закончить, как она, — добавил гуль в тон, кивая на ногу в изодранном чулке.

— Какая трогательная забота, — фыркнул Цукишима, отступая к главной улице. Свет и толпа. Нападет или нет? Гуль охотно кивнул. 

— Я даже знаю, кто это был. Таких грязнуль в городе немного. 

Что? Он ослышался? Показалось или гуль действительно… хотел помочь?

Этого не могло быть. Скорее просто подстерегал следователя, неосторожно оставшегося в одиночестве, и теперь морочил голову намеками. Кто это? Проглот?

Гуль неспешно вышел из тени, отблески света упали на высокую фигуру, и Цукишима узнал его.

— Танат.

— О, — удивился он, кажется, искренне. — Это интересно. Некоторые из ваших меня тоже так называли. 

— Только не говори, что тебе не нравится, — ухмыльнулся Цукишима, чувствуя, как руку сводит судорогой. Дрянь.

— Слишком пафосно. Еще бы Хароном обозвали, или, не дай бог, Цербером.

— Имеешь что-то против собак?

— Предпочитаю кошек.

— Жаль. Цербер неплохо звучит. Только отрастить бы еще пару голов, а злопамятности тебе и так хватает.

Гуль озадаченно замолчал и склонил голову набок. Маска на нем была уже другая: бордовая, угловатая, кусок на лбу был сколот, трещина прошла от края по центру. Нашел старую взамен потерянной? Цукишима рассмеялся, стараясь скрыть нервную дрожь. 

— Ты думаешь, я выслеживал тебя специально? — спросил Танат. 

— А разве нет?

— А зачем?

Удивление прозвучало настолько искреннее, что Цукишима в него не поверил.

— Потому что я видел твое лицо, например. Знаю, как ты выглядишь. 

Вообще-то еще известно, что его зовут Куроо. Имя это, фамилия, просто очередная кличка — непонятно. Но дразнить гуля оказалось забавно. Куда интереснее, чем Хинату.

Гуль почесал в затылке и… снял маску. Ехидно улыбнувшись, спрятал личину в сумку: та еле влезла, проступая очертаниями сквозь плотную ткань. 

— Если видел, значит, мою рожу знают уже все. Я сытый, так что спрячь свою тыкалку. Здесь недалеко есть кафешка, там просто шикарный кофе. Я тебя угощу, так уж и быть. 

Цукишима ошарашенно смотрел, как Танат проходит мимо, старательно держа дистанцию, но не торопясь пропадать из поля зрения. Тот и вправду оказался высоким. 

— Танат угощает следователя кофе? Я еще не настолько сошел с ума.

Гуль поморщился. 

— Ну что за дурацкая кличка, в самом деле. 

— Куроо тебя больше устроит?

Танат усмехнулся так, что Цукишима мгновенно подобрался, готовясь к бою. Нападения не последовало — снова.

— Кофе отменяется, значит. Ну как знаешь. — И он неспешно зашагал прочь, скрываясь в толпе

До Цукишимы дошло, что он сейчас упустит Таната и... можно же как-то использовать внезапную доброту? Но где гарантия, что тот скажет правду? А вдруг все же знает что-то о Проглоте, будь он неладен?

Чертыхнувшись, Цукишима поторопился догнать гуля. Выслеживание и преследование гулей было его работой в конце концов, а все остальное - не его забота. Танат, впрочем, убегать не собирался. Некоторое время они шли на расстоянии в пару метров, то теряясь в толпе, то снова выныривая. Танат направился к пешеходному мосту, легко поднимаясь по ступенькам, любуясь видами, словно и не замечая следователя у себя за спиной. И хватило же наглости повернуться задницей! Людей наверху почти не было. Внизу же толпа текла живой рекой, каждый шел по своим делам. Танат наблюдал за ними спокойно, без нездорового блеска в совершенно нормальных, не черно-алых глазах. И не скажешь, что монстр. 

— Чего хотел-то? — поинтересовался он. 

— Ты знаешь о Проглоте? — спросил Цукишима, косясь по сторонам. На виду, рядом с гулем, как бы его дружки не подключились. Даром, что одиночка, от внезапных нападений никто не застрахован.

— Знаю. Многие знают. Психованный тип, лезет куда ни попадя. И гадит на чужой территории. 

— Но его до сих пор не прибили.

— А толку с ним связываться, — пожал плечами Танат, — такие всегда есть, говорить с ними бесполезно, прибьешь одного, вылезет другой. Да и проблем от него не много. Если бы в одном районе, тогда бы прибили. А так… особо не мешает. Пока.

— Он охотится в разных районах?

— Ага.

— А где его логово?

Танат снова пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. 

Очень важная информация. Снова тупик.

Цукишима раздраженно потер переносицу. Головная боль, сидевшая где-то глубоко внутри, все же вылезла наружу и тупой пульсацией долбила виски. Не получилось с Проглотом, так может, удастся узнать что-то о самом Танате. На прямые вопросы он не ответит, можно попытаться выведать в обход.

Танат смотрел искоса, следя за каждым за движением, и улыбался снисходительно и легко. Цукишиму это бесило, но стоило вспомнить недавнюю драку, и слова застревали в горле. Вооруженные, готовые к бою, они и вдвоем-то не смогли ему ничего сделать. 

— Так значит, ты приходишь к тем, кто отчаялся и собирается свести счеты с жизнью. И сидишь возле них, выполняя роль психоаналитика и священника?

Танат фыркнул. 

— Людям иногда просто надо поговорить, знаешь. Они кошмарно одиноки. Особенно перед смертью.

— И что, никаких спасенных душ? — ядовито спросил Цукишима, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в ладони. 

— Это не в моих интересах, — усмехнулся Танат. — Ты не представляешь, как трудно выяснить, кто на самом деле готов, а кто просто привлечь внимание и поиграть решил! Тех, кто все решил, обычно спасать бесполезно.

— Почему?

— Потому что через месяц-два я все равно прихожу к ним, — объяснил Танат.

— Так уж и ко всем.

Танат снова фыркнул.

— Пытаешься доказать, что я — монстр и достоин смерти?

Глаза у него стали черно-красными. Какуган. Он приготовился к драке. Цукишима, в общем-то, тоже. Но он по-прежнему понятия не имел, на что способен этот гуль. О нем не было ничего не известно, он мог быть как слабаком, который в прошлый раз выиграл за счет внезапности, так и каннибалом с какуджа. И он не нападал первым. 

— Разве тебе недостаточно того, что я жру человечину? Что у меня есть кагуне, что я сильнее людей в десятки раз? Зачем еще доказывать что-то?

— Верно, ты — убийца. И уже поэтому достоин смерти, — ответил Цукишима, прекрасно понимая, что нарывается. Танат растерянно отшатнулся, а потом... рассмеялся. Он хохотал, схватившись за живот, и какуган постепенно растворился, а Цукишима выдохнул. Смотреть гулю в глаза всегда непросто.

— Я тебя расстрою, но я никого не убивал.

— А как же ты охотишься?

Танат пожал плечами плечами. 

— В основном ищу таких вот суицидников. Если совсем плохо, то можно в лесок наведаться. Там пропитание всегда найдется. На крайний случай у меня есть лопата.

— Зач... А. Какая мерзость, — Цукишима сморщился. Выкапывать трупы для пропитания? Вот дрянь. Сам он с гробокопательством не сталкивался, но много слышал. Искренне хотелось верить, что это все байки, чтобы напугать новых следователей, но, видимо, нет. 

— Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, — хмыкнул Танат, — но людей я не убивал. Так что не настолько я безнадежен, как ты думаешь.

— Даже следователей?

Танат посерьезнел.

— Не знаю, как остальные, но я не думаю, что грохать голубей — хорошая идея в принципе. Вы же потом не отвяжетесь. Оно мне надо? Сбежать обычно проще. 

Цукишима попытался всем своим видом показать «не верю», но порыв ветра бросил горсть пыли в глаза.

— Дрался. Да. Калечил. Да. Убивал? Нет.

Калечил? Немногим лучше. 

Цукишима протер очки и спросил, искоса глядя на Таната. Без очков мир словно затянуло прозрачной пленкой, и фигура гуля расплывалась, теряя четкий контур. Символично.

— А гулей?

Когда Цукишима вернул очки на место, Танат уже исчез.

***

Ему чертовски не везло. Это Цукишима понял, стоило завернуть за угол. На пути к дому обязательно должен был оказаться слишком знакомый гуль. Именно тогда, когда сам Цукишима еле ноги волочил после неудачной засады. Объект неудачной охоты едва не убил двух следователей и еще троицу активно покусал, хотя сам едва не подох. Пугало то, что эти твари становились только сильнее, и какуджа встречались все чаще.

Танат явно не собирался никуда уходить и словно ждал Цукишиму, лениво подбрасывая мяч и закидывая его в ржавое баскетбольное кольцо. Кроме него на площадке никого не было. Если он нападет сейчас…

Цукишима цыкнул сквозь зубы. Убегать — позор, хуже не придумаешь, но ему сейчас не справиться с Танатом. И не сбежать. Танат словно знал, где он будет в следующий момент, и частенько попадался на пути, причем, если Цукишима был один, тот даже не утруждался надевать маску. Слежку же заметить не удавалось и было непонятно, то ли монстр просто развлекается наблюдением за добычей из спортивного интереса, то ли у него какие-то свои источники информации. И то, и другое не давало спокойно ходить по улицам и спать ночами.

Танат подбросил мяч, закрутил его на пальце.

— Ты высокий. Играл когда-нибудь в волейбол?

Цукишима моргнул, не ожидая столь внезапного вопроса. Танат стоял спокойно, расслабленно, словно и не собирался бросаться на жертву.

— Нет? Может, баскетбол? — спросил он, приняв молчание за ответ. — Да ладно, неужто ты так скучно живешь?

Он перебросил мяч на другую руку, не удержал на пальце, неловко рассмеялся и пошел подбирать укатившуюся игрушку.

— Незадача. Я привык к более тяжелым снарядам. К таким, знаешь, что если попасть в голову, то можно вышибить мозги. Особенно в детстве это было больно.

— Тебе часто прилетало, не так ли? — съязвил Цукишима раньше, чем успел подумать.

Танат расхохотался искренне и беззаботно. Смех у него был... отвратительный.

— А ты умеешь шутить, надо же! Я думал, ты там в своем офисе совсем в робота превратился. Лови!

Он бросил мяч, словно ребенку, который и видит-то его впервые. Цукишиме хотелось остаться стоять столбом, проигнорировав странную игру. Хотелось развернуться и уйти, добраться домой и отлежаться, а не общаться, играть, вообще как-либо взаимодействовать с гулем, которого он, по идее, должен был убить еще при первой встрече.

Цукишима фыркнул, отбил мяч, как когда-то давно, еще в школе. Танат одобрительно фыркнул.

Странная игра продолжалась минут десять. Все это время единственным звуком были гулкие удары мяча. Раны болели все сильнее. По-хорошему, надо было распрощаться прямо здесь и сейчас; следователь играет в мячик с гулем. Раненый следователь без оружия и здоровый, сильный гуль, пусть даже и пацифист, но Цукишиме было весело и легко, словно с его плеч скинули пару мешков цемента.

Танат поймал мяч, сжал его в ладонях, нахмурившись.

— Хватит на сегодня. 

Цукишима напрягся. Сейчас?

— Тебе лучше вернуться домой и привести себя в порядок.

Танат подошел быстро, очень быстро. Цукишима с досадой признал, что если бы он вздумал сейчас напасть, отбиться вряд ли получилось бы. Танат был прав, черт бы его побрал. Он аккуратно подхватил Цукишиму под локоть, тот дернулся.

— Я сам дойду.

— От тебя кровью несет за километр.

— А с чего такая забота?

Танат ухмыльнулся и придвинулся ближе, облизнул ухо и рассмеялся, когда Цукишима отшатнулся. 

— Ты вкусно выглядишь. Без обид, но если тебя кто когда и сожрет, то это буду я. 

Цукишима зло зашипел и вытер обслюнявленное ухо. Омерзительно. Танат ухмыльнулся и остался стоять на месте, пока Цукишима, прихрамывая, поторопился свалить подальше от умалишенного. На краю площадки появилось сильное желание обернуться, но он и так знал, что никого не увидит. В этом уже было что-то нездоровое. Танат слишком часто попадался на пути. Слишком часто вел себя так, словно приглядывал за Цукишимой. Слишком наглый, он всегда был слишком близко и всегда казалось, будто Цукишима боялся его больше. Или что Танат вообще не испытывал страха. 

Первым, конечно же, заметил Ямагучи. 

— Он тебя преследует, — заявил он, словно Цукишима сам был не в курсе. 

Цукишима сделал вид, что занят, мечтая, чтобы воистину легендарное упрямство Ямагучи в этот раз дало сбой. Мечтать не вредно.

Ямагучи отобрал исчерканную карту, в которой все равно не было никакого смысла. Проглот не выбирал место охоты, он просто бродил по городу, и Цукишима сомневался, что у него вообще есть логово. 

— Цукки! Ты меня прекрасно слышишь. Он тебя преследует. 

— Я это понял, Ямагучи, незачем орать, — ответил Цукишима, отбирая многострадальную карту. 

— Он опасен.

— Я в курсе. 

— Его нужно ликвидировать. 

Цукишима не ответил. Ямагучи был прав: всех гулей, без исключения, нужно ликвидировать. Но впервые эта мысль не вызвала ощущения абсолютной правильности. 

— Он может быть полезен, — нашелся Цукишима, но по скорченной скептической физиономии понял, что прозвучало неубедительно. 

— Он — враг, — попытался надавить Ямагучи, но Цукишима проигнорировал. Потому что ему было до ужаса любопытно, с чего вдруг конкретно этот гуль вел себя настолько нехарактерно. И это тоже было ново, странно и интересно. Цукишима чувствовал себя школьником, которому пообещали подарить на день рождения щенка, и праздник был все ближе. Глупость какая, но он не мог отделаться от мысли, что Танат именно этого и добивался с одному ему понятной целью. 

Цукишима поймал себя на том, что смотрит в одну точку на карте. Шестой район. Санья. Проблемное место. 

Идти в одиночку было плохой идеей, но Цукишима отмахнулся от голоса разума и попросту сбежал. Ямагучи как раз был занят разговором по телефону. Девушку завел. Цукишима ее видел: мелкая, смешная, пугливая и робкая до ужаса. А еще она была врачом и под длинными рукавами тщательно прятала широкие выпуклые рубцы на предплечьях. 

Потом, возможно, Цукишима даже извинится, но сейчас он был не готов обсуждать тему настырного гуля с сомнительными мотивами. На самом деле Цукишима был почти уверен, что наткнется на Таната по пути. Удивился бы, если бы не встретил. 

Токио шумный, громкий, многолюдный. Цукишима скучал по наушникам, но ему нужно было быть начеку, всегда готовым к нападению. Город давно превратился в поле битвы, и гули теперь не боялись вылезать даже посреди бела дня. Нет, все-таки стоило взять с собой Ямагучи.

— Я бы на твоем месте не ходил в одиночку. 

Цукишима тяжело вздохнул.

— Вот пристал.

Хотелось улыбаться, шутить. Вести себя с гулем — смертельным врагом, монстром — как со старым другом. 

Танат же был непривычно серьёзен. 

— Я бы на твоем месте туда не ходил. Особенно — в одиночку. 

— Думаешь, я тебя послушаю? — процедил сквозь зубы Цукишима. Мимо двигались толпы людей, но даже не обращали внимания на двух идиотов, замерших посреди улицы, только иногда кто-то из прохожих бросал мимолетный удивленный взгляд. 

Танат покачал головой. 

— Я знаю, что вы ищете Проглота. И я, да и не только я, буду крайне рад, если вы грохнете этого козла. Он уже всех достал и растерял остатки мозгов. Но одному тебе с ним не справиться.

— Ты не видел меня в бою.

Танат криво усмехнулся. 

— Санья — небезопасное место само по себе. Не ходи туда. Особенно сегодня. 

Цукишима понял, что на верном пути. И что сейчас было идеальное время, чтобы все-таки прогуляться по злачным местам. И нарушить одни законы, дабы соблюсти другие. Родители бы точно не одобрили.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы меня сожрали. Вот и присмотришь, чтобы никто не позарился на мои кости, — легкомысленно заявил Цукишима и продолжил путь, печатая шаг. Слышать, как гуль за спиной чертыхается и догоняет, пристраиваясь сбоку, было приятно. 

— Психопат. Если тебя сегодня не прибьют гули или якудза, то выдерут в вашем сраном управлении. 

И Цукишима вдруг понял, что Танат не злился. Он боялся. 

Трущобы посреди мегаполиса — странное зрелище. Идти туда не очень-то и хотелось. Сколько мерзости может прятаться в этом бомжатнике, невозможно представить. 

Что-то где-то хлопнуло, похожее на выстрел. Темнело в городе быстро, закат бросал жутковатые блики на ветхие постройки. 

— И что будешь делать, если найдешь Проглота? — спросил Куроо, осматриваясь. 

— То, что нужно, — уклончиво ответил Цукишима. Танат не уходил, следовал неразговорчивой тенью, наблюдал настороженно и насмешливо. Чтобы просто оборвать напряженное молчание, Цукишима спросил: — Ты живешь здесь?

И вытаращил глаза, когда Танат медленно и весомо кивнул. Цукишима напрягся. В который раз его посетила мысль: если он сейчас нападет... И в который раз гуль остался на месте. 

— Значит, и местных знаешь. 

Танат долго молчал, глядя оценивающе — так, словно прикидывал, какого размера холодильник нужен для длинного, но не особо мускулистого следователя. Цукишима крепче сжал ручку кейса с куинке. Ему страшно надоели эти качели: кинется-не кинется. 

Куроо фыркнул и махнул куда-то на юго-восток. 

— Там он живет. Где точно, понятия не имею. Но приходит он оттуда и уходит в ту же сторону. 

— Это не значит, что его убежище находится именно в том районе, — рассудил Цукишима, — но я благодарен за информацию.

Куроо отмахнулся. 

— Я уже сказал: если вы его грохнете, будет даже лучше. Он уже всех задолбал. Без него будет спокойнее. 

— Вряд ли. У вас район постоянно на ушах стоит. Ликвидация Проглота ничего не решит. 

— Вот незадача, — Танат развел руками. — Ну, что поделать.

Цукишима хмыкнул, отмечая вмиг расслабившиеся плечи: Танат иногда, когда хотел, был как открытая книга. 

— Район действительно настолько неспокойный, что здесь якудза, мелкой криминальной швали столько же, сколько и гулей, — сказал он. — Страшно жить. 

— Так почему не переехать куда поспокойнее?

Танат перестал улыбаться так резко, словно с него сдернули маску. 

— Здесь легко затеряться. 

Он постоял, замерев на месте, словно не мог определиться, что делать дальше, потом запрокинул голову, выдохнул и в один широкий шаг подошел к Цукишиме. Тот шарахнулся, но тяжелая ладонь легла на плечо, близко-близко к шее. Не дернуться, никуда не деться. Танат смотрел пристально, не мигая, глаза в глаза.

— Ты мне веришь? 

— Нет, — ответил Цукишима, не задумываясь. Но когда Танат потащил его по темным переулкам, а где-то позади раздавались хлопки и крики, то даже не стал спорить. Почти.

«Это неправильно», — говорила совесть голосом Ямагучи. О, Цукишима знал это, еще как знал.

— Куда ты меня тащишь? — прошипел он, но вырваться из крепкой хватки не попытался. Куроо ожидаемо не ответил, мир потемнел, когда сумерки сгустились окончательно, превращаясь в гулкую плотную ночь. Плохая была идея, просто кошмарная, не надо было, не надо было…

Танат резко дернул его в сторону и прижал к стене, затыкая рот. Цукишима начал отбиваться наугад, попал локтем по ребрам, и гуль болезненно охнул.

— Да тихо ты, услышат. 

Цукишима сердито зыркнул в ответ, но брыкаться перестал. Он не доверял Танату ни капли, совершенно. Ага, как же, кого он пытался обмануть? Стоило быть откровенным хотя бы с собой. 

Куроо прислушивался и почти не дышал. Цукишима старательно косил взглядом по сторонам, стараясь отвлечься от того, что он слишком, слишком, черт возьми, близко! Цукишима уперся взглядом ему в грудь, и в этот момент Танат казался ему как никогда похожим на человека. Он дышал, под ребрами легкие качали воздух, билось сильное сердце. Совсем как у людей. Если забыть о том, что под лопатками у Таната лишний орган, и что ест он исключительно таких вот наивных, как Цукишима…

Едва слышимый вдали шум становился все ближе, и вдруг прямо с крыши в узкий проулок свалились два сцепившихся гуля, которые рвали друг друга в клочья. Цукишима дернулся, но Куроо держал крепко. Клиновидная щель между домами узкая, и Цукишиму туда запихнули до упора, заставляя сесть и скрючиться, накинули на голову куртку.

— Сиди, — донеслось едва слышно.

Ужас и злость сплелись во что-то непередаваемое. Он знал, что его жизнь зависит от умений и знаний, а знал и умел он ой сколько. Но сейчас, в незнакомой местности, совсем рядом с двумя агрессивными гулями, которые, возможно, еще и каннибалы, и третьим, девшимся непонятно куда и зачем, Цукишима чувствовал себя уязвимым как никогда. 

Грызня стихла быстро, словно гули куда-то исчезли. 

— Пошли, — позвал Куроо, — они свалили. 

Цукишима выбрался из укрытия, отряхнулся, стараясь принять независимый вид. Он в жизни никому не признается, даже под пытками, но сейчас был чертовски рад видеть этот ходячий кошмар.

— У вас всегда так?

— Да постоянно, — беззаботно отмахнулся Танат, косясь по сторонам. 

— Так куда мы идем?

Танат долго не отвечал, делая вид, что страшно занят разглядыванием окрестностей на предмет появления других неадекватов.

— Покажу, почему я отсюда не съезжаю.

Стало понятно, что вот сейчас состоится что-то вроде момента истины. Танат сейчас предлагал ему сделать выбор и определиться, что будет дальше. А выбор, на самом деле, был очевиднее некуда: развернуться и уйти, сообщить о местонахождении гулей, чтобы их было проще найти, потом поучаствовать в облаве, убить парочку монстров, получить повышение и знак отличия. А еще лучше — согласиться, посмотреть, где живет Танат и сдать его потом с потрохами. Так даже лучше, и искать никого не придется. Это подло, конечно, но серьёзно, гули — монстры, которых следовало выжечь с планеты каленым железом, у человечества хватает проблем. Поступить так с человеком — действительно подло, а гуля не жалко.

Цукишима медлил. Потому что отказаться не мог, а согласиться значило решить между двумя одинаково неприятными вариантами. Предать доверие гуля — что может быть проще? Что может быть правильнее, верно?

Он не хотел так. 

— Зачем охраняешь? На самом деле. 

Танат усмехнулся. Криво и вымученно. 

— Потому что ты всегда задаешь слишком много вопросов. 

Он снова надел маску, и Цукишима подумал, что сейчас Танат сбежит и больше он его не увидит вообще.

— Показывай, — торопливо сказал Цукишима, понимая, что пожалеет. 

Весь оставшийся путь прошли в молчании; Танат заметно нервничал, косился по сторонам и иногда замирал, словно охотничий пес. Цукишима с каждым шагом все больше убеждался, что допустил ошибку, но отступать не собирался. Что бы там ни вышло. В упрямстве он иногда не уступал Ямагучи. 

Дверь, к которой его подвели, была необычно массивной для этого района. Танат осмотрелся и вошел первым, кивком приглашая следовать за ним. Цукишима замер на пороге жилища, которое на первый взгляд казалось заброшенным и даже непонятно было, сделано ли это специально, чтобы отвести взгляд. 

— Кенма, я дома! — услышал он и замер, не зная, что делать. Кто второй? Гуль? Человек? До него донесся приглушенный разговор, который оборвался на полуслове и в проеме появился Танат.

— Заходишь?

Цукишима последовал за ним, стараясь не думать, что вообще творит. В квартирке оказалась пара комнат, умеренно захламленных, не тот бардак, в котором можно потеряться. Танат выглядел настороженным. Глаза — черно-алые, знакомые. 

Во второй комнате ждал мальчишка. Мелкий, худой, с глазами на пол-лица. Он смотрел на Цукишиму, как кролик на удава, держа в руках какую-то приставку, Цукишима в них не разбирался.

— Цукишима Кей, — он представился первым, вежливо склоняя голову. Главное — не делать резких движений. Взгляд Таната скоро в нем дыру прожжет. Черную.

— Кенма, — почти неслышно ответил мальчишка и уткнулся в приставку. Танат потянул Цукишиму на выход и дальше, куда-то совсем в переулки. Цукишима только тут понял, что без помощи ему отсюда не выбраться. Танат не торопился заводить разговор, и Цукишима послушно начал первым.

— Кто он тебе?

— Друг, — тут же ответил Танат. — Я его с детства знаю, еще когда родители были живы. Его мать убили у него на глазах. Нас заметили, Кенма не умел тогда прятать какуган. Следователи его вели до самого дома и там вырезали всех, а Кенма в шкафу отсиделся. Они думали, что он сбежал. Так и не нашли. 

— Он не выходит из дома? 

— Выходит. Изредка. 

Цукишима оперся на ржавые перила и приложился к холодному, шершавому железу лбом. Ему казалось, он спит и видит странный сон. Гуль-пацифист, который пожирает исключительно самоубийц, а еще занимается добычей пропитания для своего приятеля, который настолько боится людей, что никогда не выходит из дому, похоронив себя заживо за многочисленными дисплеями. Что он такого съел или выпил перед сном, чтобы так крыло?

— Здесь легко спрятаться, а соседи не задают лишних вопросов. 

— Зачем ты меня сюда привел?

Танат долго молчал, только иногда открывал и снова закрывал рот, видимо, раздумывая, как начать.

— Я знаю, что у вас проблемы. Все гули знают. Проглот был с Аогири, потом пытался прибиться к Козе, но его там, насколько я знаю, не оценили. А еще есть клоуны, которых вам в жизни не поймать.

— Я не понимаю, — честно признался Цукишима. — Ты что, хочешь, чтобы мы переловили всех агрессивных гулей, а Кенма поможет их вычислить? И что, за это ты хочешь неприкосновенность для вас обоих?

— Не совсем. Я просто хочу, чтобы гули и люди смогли жить мирно. Но для этого нужно многое сделать. В первую очередь — вырезать самых дурных.

— Спорно.

— Так я и не гений, — усмехнулся Танат. — Но давно пора понять, что одной стороне эту проблему не решить. Как видишь, я все же спасаю жизни.

Цукишима терпеть не мог, когда перевирали его слова.

— Я не то имел в виду. 

Танат ответил не сразу. Смотрел в небеса так, словно звезды наперебой рассказывали ему что-то, советовали, а молчал он из вежливости, все равно не собираясь слушать ни одного из советов, которые пришли от давно угасших огней. 

— Я уже говорил: обычно это бесполезно. Поначалу дурак был: звонил в скорую, в полицию. Идиотов, решивших, что их жизнь кончилась, это спасало на сутки. Реже — на двое, трое, до недели. Я потом все равно находил их. Либо свежачками на кладбище, либо в петле в лесу. Сдуру как-то сунулся в квартиру. Там девушка была. Лет двадцать. Красивая, — протянул Танат, прикрыв глаза. — И деньги у нее явно водились, и парень даже вроде был, и казалось бы: ну чего не хватает? Я ее с моста снял, а потом по дороге на какую-то стройку случайно встретил, завернул. Понял, что не подействовало. И с чего я вообще сунулся ей помогать?

— Влюбился, может? Такое случается, когда не слишком умный парень видит очень красивую девушку.

— Может, и так, — улыбнулся Танат. — Но я хотел ей помочь. Просто потому что мог. 

— И ты полез к ней прямиком в квартиру, через окно, — уточнил Цукишима. Тот фыркнул.

— Я что, совсем отмороженный по-твоему? Не совсем. Завис на балконе и наблюдал, если она вдруг чего надумает, скорую вызвать, полицию…

— Отмороженный вуайерист, — ехидно прокомментировал Цукишима, заслужив обиженный взгляд.

— ...а она села прямо на пол посреди комнаты и начала говорить. Что родителям на нее плевать, что все парни от нее только денег хотят, что красота ее достала, за ней человека не видят, что травилась она уже пару раз. Причем, без злости, спокойно так. Словно по книжке читала. И глаза — как стекла. 

Танат замолчал. Цукишима помялся, переступив с ноги на ногу. Интересно было услышать, что дальше, хоть он и так понимал.

— Она как-то сообразила, что я на балконе сижу. Меня никак не могло быть видно, это точно. Но она все равно как-то поняла. Или просто решила, что возле нее кто-то есть, а я просто подвернулся под руку. Такое бывает. Она меня приняла не то за ангела, не то еще за кого. Прощения еще просила, что не послушается все равно. Надоело все. Но она согласна, чтобы я ее проводил.

Танат зло фыркнул и невесело рассмеялся.

— Я сидел и не знал, что делать. А она горсть каких-то таблеток закинула в себя, как конфеты, из бутылки выпила, прилично так, и прям на полу улеглась. 

— И ты ничего не сделал, — едко сказал Цукишима. — Чем же ты лучше убийцы?

Танат посмотрел на него без всякого выражения.

— У нее были родители. Друзья. Оказывается, даже сестра и брат были. Думаешь, они могли сделать для нее меньше, чем я?

Цукишима молчал. Ответить было нечего, и он раздосадовано стучал костяшками по ржавым перилам.

— На самом деле, — медленно продолжил Танат, — был один удачный случай. 

— Я весь внимание.

— Там тоже девчонка была. Мелкая такая, смешная. Она меня перепугалась до смерти, словно умирать и не собиралась. Плакала, что хотела бы иначе, но не может. 

— Не прослеживаю логики. 

Танат покачал головой.

— Я тоже не сразу понял. У нее проблемы были, она с ними никак справиться не могла, считала себя бесполезной. Что не может ничего. Дурочка, в общем. Я возьми и ляпни, что можно же в медицину пойти, людей спасать, в хирурги какие-нибудь. Руки у нее были, как соломинки, тонкие, но ловкие. Я и не помню толком, что говорил, а она зацепилась за эту мысль и понеслась в скорую звонить. 

Цукишима замер. Минуточку… Мелкая, смешная? Врач? Перед глазами встала знакомая картинка: широкие выпуклые шрамы, мельком выглядывающие из-под задравшегося рукава больничного халата.

Трель мобильного заставила обоих вздрогнуть. Ямагучи сбросил звонок и прислал смс-ку. Еще одну. И еще. 

— Что-то не так?

— Сильно не так, — ответил Цукишима, вчитываясь в торопливые панические сообщения. — Кажется, что-то будет. 

— И ты участвуешь? 

— Все участвуют. 

Цукишима торопливо кивнул, отворачиваясь, но Танат поймал его за локоть.

— Я не собираюсь делиться информацией, — процедил Цукишима. Он старался дать понять, как тяжело ему далось это решение, но Танат небрежно отмахнулся и, глядя в глаза, сказал:

— Если все, то дело явно сложное. 

— Мы, может быть, и друзья, — иронично усмехнулся Цукишима, — но не до такой степени.

— Не умри, — оборвал его Танат и болезненно улыбнулся. — Не хочу потерять такого… друга.

— Я рассчитываю, что в крайнем случае примчится один ненормальный гуль и спасет мою задницу, — нельзя было оставлять последнее слово за Танатом. 

Тот согласно кивнул.

— Я не всесилен, — он быстро перебрал пальцами, ладонь скользнула по плечу, шее, к уху, коснулась легко и ласково и убралась раньше, чем Цукишима отмер, отшатнулся, почти отпрыгнул подальше. — Но тебе нужно хотя бы не сдохнуть. И тогда, так уж и быть, я вытащу, — ухмыльнулся Танат, — твою задницу. 

Цукишима ушел, так и не найдя слов, радуясь, что в темноте не было видно красного, как помидор, лица. 

***

Цукишима на больничную койку попадал всего однажды и сбежал оттуда, как только врачи сказали «можно». Он был правильным мальчиком, конечно, понимал, что нужно вести себя хорошо и слушать врачей, чтобы побыстрее встать на ноги, но больница всегда вызывала самые неприятные ассоциации и поднимала самые неприятные воспоминания. 

Он туда уже не попадет. 

Холодно было до такой степени, что ног Цукишима уже не чувствовал. От потери крови же немеют конечности, верно? Хотя возможно, всему виной был сырой ночной холод. 

Если бы он выжил, получил бы повышение, награду. Он прибил стольких гулей за сегодня. Даже умудрился найти, куда сбежали остальные. Молодец, Цукишима, хороший мальчик. Только не говори, что ты так никому и не сообщил, куда ведет тот лаз. Только не говори, что не сдал десяток спрятавшихся детей. Они же тоже гули, тоже монстры, тоже жрут человечину… дебил ты, Цукишима, сколько раз уже нарушил злосчастный закон? Может, и не зря он тут валялся теперь с лишней дырой в теле. Карма или что там… И ведь всего один удар пропустил, зато смертельный. Кагуне вошел в плоть как в масло. Не сразу насмерть, но роли это никакой не играло. 

Цукишиме очень хотелось закрыть глаза и ухнуть в темную пропасть, даже понимая, что из нее уже не вернуться. Некстати пришла мысль, что даже если бы Куроо здесь и объявился, ничего сделать просто не успел бы. Разве что сожрать, пока теплый. Если до него это не сделал бы другой гуль. Например, вон та образина с хвостом. Бикаку… да какая разница? Наверное, если не двигаться и закрыть глаза, то того следователя, который стонал где-то в стороне, сожрут первым. А ведь Цукишима неплохо эту тварь потрепал. Но что толку, если они регенерировали с такой скоростью. Это было нечестно.

— Это просто нечестно, — просипел Цукишима. 

Гуль заржал. Визгливо, пронзительно. Уплывающее сознание подкинуло ассоциацию с бензопилой, и Цукишима поморщился. Да ладно, что-то поинтереснее придумать нельзя было? 

— Жизнь нечестная штука, — пожал плечами гуль, распахивая зубастую пасть, и это выглядело просто кошмарно, неправильно, потому что голова не должна распадаться на две половинки от уха до уха, как орех. — Но ничего, ты еще недол…

Он не закончил, смятый массивной тушей, которая свалилась сверху. Цукишима прищурился, напрягая глаза. Очки потерялись еще где-то в начале, и зрение плыло, а темная пелена, которая то полностью застилала взгляд, то почти уходила, никак не помогала. Но он увидел кагуне. И не узнал в новом действующем лице куинкса. Куинксы все же были следователями. Людьми. Им вживляли куинке, и они его использовали в драке, но Цукишима всегда считал, что спутать куинкса с полноценным гулем мог только слепой или идиот. 

Они рвали друг друга, как звери, и второй точно был гулем. Когда они распались на две злобных твари, разбежались, чтобы отдышаться, Цукишима узнал Куроо. И успел увидеть, как кагуне обволакивает высокую фигуру, обрастает шипами и пластинами, превращаясь в какуджа. 

«— Людей я не убивал.

— А гулей?» 

Пришел все-таки. 

На этой мысли сознание погасло.

***

Такого ведь не могло быть, верно?

Ямагучи думал, что если кто из них и погибнет, то это будет он сам. Не Цукишима, нет. Он же был сильнее, ловчее, он был лучше. Ямагучи до последнего не верил, что тот погиб, не хотел верить, и подсознание старательно подкидывало возможные варианты удачного исхода. Осложняло ситуацию еще и то, что тело так и не нашли. И Ямагучи не знал, что хуже: мертвый Цукишима или он же — полугуль, не помнящий собственного имени.

Следователи, тела которых не нашли после операции по уничтожению Совы, восстали из мертвых — жуткими марионетками, лишенными человеческого облика и разума. Страшнее не придумаешь: следователи превратились в монстров, от которых некогда поклялись защищать человечество. Ямагучи боялся смерти. Но если выбирать между гибелью и такой реинкарнацией, то выбор был очевиден.

Вместе с Цукишимой исчез и Танат. С того дня Ямагучи его не видел.

Но ведь тела других следователей никуда не делись. Тогда их забрали, потому что на них экспериментировал Кано, который отправился в мир иной, а теперь экспериментировать некому…

Два и два сложились в четверку, чужой взгляд прожег спину, Ямагучи обернулся, высвобождая куинке, но руки тут же перехватили, запястья впечатали в стену. Танат оглянулся, убедившись, что вокруг ни души, и потащил Ямагучи в неосвещенный проулок.

— Что тебе нужно?

Гуль склонился близко-близко и свистящим шепотом спросил:

— Ты же хочешь увидеть своего приятеля живым и здоровым?

— Цукки? Ты что с ним сделал? — ярость плеснула жаркой волной, добавила сил, Ямагучи вскинул ногу, попав в бедро, но Танат отступил, выругавшись, и тут же пробил стену возле головы Ямагучи, прижав волосы.

— У меня нет времени на твои психи, — прорычал он. — Хочешь быть полезен? Достань RC-депрессанты.

RC-депрессант — одна из важнейших вещей, которая помогала следователям сражаться с гулями. Депрессант подавлял действие RC-клеток и, следовательно, сводила на нет все преимущества, что они давали: не было привычной регенерации, тело было не таким прочным, даже кагуне гули использовать не могли. Опасное оружие, но зачем оно Танату?

— Тебе зачем? — спросил Ямагучи, смутно порадовавшись, что получилось не заикаться.

— Мне незачем. Сроку тебе — двое суток. Потом я тебя найду.

Танат исчез, словно его и не было, и если бы не дыра в стене, Ямагучи бы решил, что ему все привиделось. Гуль своим привычкам не изменял: уходить ножками в горизонт он явно не привык.

Ямагучи хмыкнул раз, другой и разразился нервным истеричным смехом, выплескивая напряжение последних дней. Цукишима жив. Он у Таната. И тому для каких-то непонятных целей понадобился RC-депрессант.

Ямагучи не знал, что и думать. Знал только, что нарушит Закон Противодействия Гулям. Знал, что Цукишима будет недоволен. Сильно недоволен. А еще надеялся, что Цукишима его поймет.

***

— Ему становится хуже.

Кенма смотрел не мигая. Куроо, давно его знавшему, виделось в его взгляде сочувствие, и он был признателен. Не только за сегодня. Куроо отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Цукишима тоже увидел всех, кто так много значил в его жизни. Он даже не понял, в какой момент это стало так важно. 

— Его приятель должен достать RC-депрессант. Я дал ему двое суток, но наведаюсь завтра. Вдруг он не так бесполезен, как кажется.

— Ячи-сан говорила, что сможет освободиться на несколько дней.

— Еще бы, — недовольно оскалился Куроо, — поубивали только голубей, гражданские и не пострадали, и страдать не будут, потому что теперь и носа не высунут из дома. А гулей стало куда меньше, охотиться некому.

— Ты не прав, — просто сказал Кенма, — наоборот, пока голуби ослаблены и восстанавливают силы, гули теперь могут снова выйти на охоту, не беспокоясь о том, что их остановят. Особенно, те, которые больше звери, чем разумные. Другое дело, что убитых на охоте будет больше, чем раненых. Врачам это забот не прибавит.

Куроо пожал плечами. Ему, в общем-то, было все равно, что там происходит с людьми. Он давно пытался убедить себя, что ему в принципе плевать, что творится с миром, с людьми, с гулями. Окружающим получалось врать. Себе — не очень. Потому что ему совершенно точно было не плевать на одного белобрысого голубя, которого он сейчас изо всех сил вытаскивал с того света. 

Все люди одинаковы? Нет. Не все. Потому что был Бокуто, бестолковый на первый взгляд, но самоотверженный друг, который знал, что Куроо — гуль, и молчал об этом столько же, сколько знал. Потому что была маленькая смешная девочка, которая едва не совершила самую большую в жизни ошибку, а теперь спасала и людей, и гулей. Потому что была целая семья, которая скрывала Кенму несколько лет, зная, кто он. И поплатилась за это жизнью. 

Зачем спасал, зная, что будут проблемы? Потому что мог. И потому что хотел. Потому что не собирался отдавать такую добычу кому-либо. Потому что с ним было интересно: он был принципиален до чертиков и принципиально ненавидел гулей; это бесило и смешило одновременно. Потому что хотелось его защитить. 

И потому что мимолетное прикосновение долго горело потом на кончиках пальцев.

День прошел в тумане и бесплодном рысканьи по городу. Куроо не знал, куда себя деть и бессмысленно бродил по улицам, проверяя старые логова, гулял по чужим балконам, наблюдал за редкими следователями, которые все же показывались на улицах. Ближе к вечеру он выследил дружка Цукишимы и долго вел его по улицам, прекрасно зная, что уже замечен. И узнан.

***

Ямагучи упрямо шел вперед, хотя от страха дрожали колени. Он был почти уверен, что Танат следует за ним, что это именно он, хоть тот и обещал, что придет только через двое суток. Ямагучи свернул на улицу, где половина фонарей перебита, под подошвой хрустнули гравий и битое стекло. Танат двигался бесшумно.

— У меня нет депрессанта, — выпалил Ямагучи, опережая вопрос, — будет только завтра. 

— А ты не торопишься, — протянул Танат. Ямагучи резко развернулся на пятках; злость убивает страх.

— Я и так рискую. Ты сказал: двое суток — я в них уложился. Быстрее невозможно.

— Но ты все же сумел уложиться в срок, — пакостно усмехнулся гуль. — А если бы я поставил рамки всего лишь в сутки? Или в пару часов? 

Ямагучи стиснул зубы. Эта тварь его провоцировала!

— Где Цукки?

— Откуда же я знаю? — Танат пожал плечами, сделал невинные глаза, но почти сразу нахмурился, зло сжал губы, и Ямагучи растерялся, что могло его разозлить. Вариантов — сотня и десяток. — Он жив.

«Пока» повисло в воздухе. 

— Где он?

Танат покачал головой. 

— Завтра увидишь.

— Только попробуй причинить ему вред, — пригрозил Ямагучи. Танат не отреагировал.

— Смотри не попадись, — бросил он, прежде чем уйти. Ямагучи искренне пожелал ему провалиться со своими тайнами и советами поглубже. Куда-нибудь в ад, например. 

Ямагучи плохо спал ночью. Почти не запомнил происходившее днем. Мир стал объемнее, ярче, голова начала работать только к вечеру, когда депрессант оказался в кармане, а темнота понемногу опустилась на многомиллионный город. Боль, весь день сжимавшая виски, не отпустила, но отошла на второй план. Ямагучи даже был рад, что день прошел, как один сплошной кадр. Ему хватило бессонной ночи, полной страхов, тревог и мыслей, одна хуже другой. Что если Цукишима жив, но в коме, все равно что мертв, удерживаемый на грани только ради шантажа? Что, если он мертв, ведь гуль мог и соврать? Что, если Ямагучи просто не в себе? После всего увиденного и пережитого он бы не удивился, очнувшись в пустой комнате с решетками на окнах. 

Уходить с освещенной людной улицы было страшно. Глупо, конечно. Но подспудный древний страх был сильнее. 

Танат пристроился рядом, молчаливым спутником со столь невозмутимым видом, что в другое время Ямагучи бы обязательно стушевался, завидуя, что так не может. Но не сейчас. Сейчас надо было в первую очередь быть смелым. Ради Цукишимы. Потому Ямагучи сменил курс, направляясь подальше от толпы, и стоило им с Танатом остаться наедине, развернулся лицом к монстру.

— Я знаю, что депрессант у тебя, — заявил Танат, раздувая ноздри. 

— У меня. Но я тебе его не отдам, пока не проведешь меня к Цукки… Цукишиме. 

Танат прищурился, а Ямагучи гадал, о чем он думает. 

— Ладно, — согласился гуль.

В городе было куда тише, чем обычно. Перепуганные люди затаились в домах, надеясь, что стены спасут их от кровожадных монстров. Следователи и гули зализывали раны. 

Танат шел быстро, молча, не оглядываясь. Ямагучи вертел головой: приобретенная за последние недели паранойя твердила, что здесь что-то не так, и Ямагучи только крепче сжимал рукоять куинке, полученного взамен уничтоженного. Уничтоженного вот этим самым гулем. 

Стены трущоб словно старались подмять под себя, нависали сверху. Ямагучи не хотелось туда идти, мысль, что Цукки был где-то там, ужасала.

— Если ты что-то сделал…

— Он жив. С ним медик, — ответил Танат, не сбавляя хода.

Ямагучи мысленно проживал различные варианты, стараясь подготовиться к любому развитию событий, от лучшего к худшему. И худших исходов было слишком много. 

То, что предстало его глазам, все равно выбило из колеи, потому что такого он не мог предположить. 

— Ячи… сан, — выдохнул Ямагучи, глядя на хрупкую фигуру, слишком чужую для захламленной чужой квартирки. Ячи смотрела жалобно, как брошенный щенок. Танат не дал им пуститься в выяснение отношений: нагло залез в карман Ямагучи, выудил депрессант и протянул Ячи.

— Теперь все есть. Сможешь? — спросил он, и Ямагучи глазам не поверил. Потому что гуль смотрел с такой отчаянной надеждой, что сжималось сердце. Он безмолвно молил о чем-то, и Ямагучи понимал, о чем. Цукишима всегда говорил, что он слишком добрый для этой работы.

Ячи кивнула, как-то сразу собравшись. Сейчас она казалась даже взрослее. 

— Смогу.

Ушла в другую комнату и закрыла за собой дверь. Ямагучи круглыми глазами смотрел на Таната: тот словно обмяк, теряя всю мрачную грозность, нависавшую, как лезвие гильотины. Ямагучи видел перед собой обычного парня, измотанного до такой степени, что хотелось пристрелить, чтоб не мучился. 

Танат потер лицо и обернулся к Ямагучи. 

— Кофе будешь?

Тот заторможенно кивнул, и пока гуль рылся в настенных шкафчиках, ущипнул себя за руку. Больно. Не сон. Может, и правда крышей поехал?

— А Цукки?..

Танат кивнул на закрытую дверь.

— Там. 

И Ямагучи наконец смог сложить два и два.

— Это ему был нужен RC-депрессант?

— Да.

— Зачем?

Танат неопределенно повел плечом. То ли не хотел отвечать, то ли просил подождать. Ямагучи поискал взглядом место почище, потом, махнув рукой, уселся прямо посреди комнаты. Старая кофеварка плюнула кипятком и паром, гуль зашипел: попало по рукам. 

— А Ячи-сан… вы давно знакомы?

— Давно. — Танат протянул чашку, разукрашенную мелкими разноцветными котами. — Пошли на крышу.

Ямагучи пропустил его вперед, все еще не доверяя ему спину. Танат тяжело сел, почти повалился на бетон, Ямагучи пристроился чуть в стороне. 

— С Ячи мы знакомы давно. Много лет. Я ее еще в школе помню, она и не изменилась почти. Можно сказать, я оказал ей одну услугу и с тех пор она иногда помогает мне, а я — ей. 

— Она лечит и гулей тоже?

Танат кивнул. 

— Некоторых. Самых дружелюбных. К другим я бы ее и не пустил.

Ямагучи сжал чашку дрожащими руками. 

— Я не знал, — прошептал он. Танат окинул его внимательным взглядом, сквозь усталость проступило удивление. 

— А ты с ней близко знаком?

— Мы… встречаемся, — Ямагучи понадеялся, что уши его не выдали, но щекам стало тепло.

Танат неопределенно хмыкнул. В воздухе зазвучала почти неслышная мелодия, и он вытащил телефон. Не из дешевых, заметил Ямагучи. 

— Привет, бро, — Танат расплылся в улыбке. — Да, все в порядке. Я живой, Цукки живой, все живы. Да. Ага. Нет, не надо. Как там Кенма? Ясно. Спасибо, что приютил. Ага.

Ямагучи прислушивался к разговору, даже не пытаясь это скрыть. Гуль быстро закруглился, но телефон не спрятал, а долго смотрел в потухший дисплей, словно решал математическую задачу. 

— Цукки живой, да? И Ячи-сан его сейчас лечит? — решился уточнить Ямагучи. Танат кивнул, все так же пялясь в телефон.

— Да.

— Ты его вытащил?

— Да.

— Зачем депрессант?

Танат нахмурился, недовольно поджимая губы. 

— Потому что он был серьезно ранен. Он бы не выжил без помощи, и до больницы бы не дотянул. Да и гуль, притаскивающий следователя… вряд ли бы его вообще лечили при таком раскладе. Я использовал кагуне… закрыть рану. Люди… есть люди. Рана закрыта, смерть от нее не грозит, но нужно заставить тело восстановиться полностью — своими силами. 

Ямагучи потребовалось минут десять, чтобы понять. 

— То есть, RC-клетки, которые могли бы помочь восстановлению, не работают? И в то же время мешают привести его в порядок? 

Танат уныло улыбнулся. 

— Помочь не помог, только время выиграл.

— И сколько продлится восстановление?

— Понятия не имею. Может, он встанет на ноги через неделю, может, через месяц, лучше спросить у Ячи. Она должна знать. 

Ямагучи повертел в руках пустую чашку, прислушиваясь к движениям Таната, но тот замер истуканом, глядя в никуда. 

— Ты его спас. От гулей, от своих же, рискуя попасться следователям. Зачем?

Танат посмотрел так растерянно, что его хотелось пожалеть. 

— У меня есть ответ. Но я оставлю его при себе. К тому же, — он невесело засмеялся, — что толку с такого спасения? Его наверняка признали погибшим, а стоит ему вернуться, сразу станет ясно, что лечили его не обычными методами, и вряд ли твои коллеги воспримут это нормально. Я представления не имею, что у него будет за жизнь. И не знаю, спас я его на самом деле, или…

Он замолчал, растирая виски, и Ямагучи стало его почти жаль. 

— Знаешь, мне кажется, пока он очнется, все может поменяться. 

Танат угрюмо глянул в ответ и мрачно засмеялся.

— Конечно, поменяется. Мир гудит, того и гляди — взорвется. И я, честно говоря, понятия не имею, что это будут за изменения. 

***

Цукишима вздохнул и присел на низенький парапет.

— Проглота тоже ты убил?

Куроо утвердительно качнул головой.

— Еще и сожрал. На вкус он, кстати, был отвратительным. Кенма даже пробовать отказался.

— Мерзость. 

Гуль рассмеялся.

— Самое смешное, что моя мечта сбылась, — сказал он, рассматривая застывшую над городом глазастую пакость, — люди с гулями все-таки объединились, хотя я, конечно, надеялся, что это будет как-то… более мирно, что ли. 

— А я думал, что мы перебьем друг друга в конце концов.

— Ты — пессимист. 

— Я — реалист. Мы слишком разные.

Куроо опустился рядом, притерся плечом к плечу.

— Не такие уж мы и разные. Даже биологически. Иначе гибриды бы не появлялись.

— Ты всерьез веришь в эти сказки про одноглазого короля? — фыркнул Цукишима. Куроо пожал плечами.

— Ввиду того, что сейчас кругом творится, я готов поверить во что угодно. Просто на всякий случай.

Ответить было нечего.

— Если бы мы отличались сильнее, то все свелось бы к войне за выживание. 

— А что, по-твоему, было до всего этого бардака? — нахмурился Цукишима. Куроо коротко рассмеялся. Смех вышел низкий, короткий и злой, похожий на собачий лай. 

— Ну, что бы ни было, оно закончилось.

— Это еще неизвестно. 

— Да брось. Хочешь сказать, что сможешь поднять на меня клинок?

— Если будешь кусаться — еще как!

— Только если сам попросишь, — ухмыльнулся Куроо, и Цукишима слишком поздно понял, что попался. Бежать некуда, разве что сигать с крыши, но он был уверен, что и тогда Куроо его поймает. 

Горячее дыхание, губы, наглый язык.

Цукишима терпеть не мог, когда последнее слово оставалось за Куроо. Не потому, что так хотелось утвердиться за чей-то счет, а потому, что ему всегда казалось: тот держит его за несмышленыша. Плевать, сколько он там гулей выследил и убил, все равно остался проблемным мальчишкой, за которым был нужен глаз да глаз.

Это бесило. Даже если было правдой. 

Цукишима укусил сам, мстя за такую мелочь. И сбегать от «монстра» совсем не собирался. Впрочем, признаваться, что хотел попасться, тоже. 

— Гули и люди — это не одно и то же, — упрямо буркнул он, но Куроо перебил, не дослушав.

— Мне всегда было плевать. Потому что каждый раз, как я смотрел в зеркало, оно не показывало мне гуля или человека. В любом зеркале я видел Куроо Тецуро — парня, который хрен пойми что забыл в этом мире. И знаешь, — он потянулся, хрустя суставами, — я до сих пор не прочь выяснить, что. Как думаешь?

Цукишима ткнул пальцем в направлении монструозного кагуне. 

— Думаю, что сначала надо разобраться вот с этим. А там посмотрим.


End file.
